Talk:Dystopian: The Musical!
ROTFL This is really good so far! Keep up the excellent work, TS! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, this stuff is HILARIOUS!![:-)--Lovebirds211 02:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wow.... Explorer finally gets neglected. Oh, TS, can you change the Narrator to Mayor McFlapp? He is the rightful narrator of this universe. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to do Mayor McFlapp. You can feel free to edit it as you wish. I was working on something like this a few weeks ago, but explorer never responded to me on it. =/ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] I LOVE that!! It was even funnier!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 17:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :How? I never made it.. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 17:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ohhhh You meant the article... ---- THREE COMMENTS! Next Scene: MABEL'S DAILY BOW DOWN SONG! ...oh, and some poeple start talking. :But they were not actually about the article.. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 18:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Man the third scene is awesome Can My character be in scene 4? Tails Whoa...... That Mabel song is creepy. It's really, really, really creepy. I also have an idea: why not make a sequel to this play? Utopian: The Musical! What would happen if..... uh..... Explorer and Fred ruled Antarctica? It's not as appealing as this version, but it might end up looking weird..... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Forgive my European sense of humour..I do not see how it is scary/funny (No offense). --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::None taken. I thought it was going to be funny. Sorry for scaring you. Next scene! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa. BRAINWASHING EXPLORER!!!! Oh my gosh. [:-)--Lovebirds211 20:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) If Explorer could break the Fourth Wall, then the brainwashing would have absolutely no effect on him..... but I'm assuming that Mabel banned breaking the Fourth Wall forever. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah...she probably made WHAT?!? the official movie as well....and she probably forces everyone to watch it. [:-)--Lovebirds211 21:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I just finished writing Scene Four. SADLY, I JUST HIT WRITER'S BLOCK! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Man at least I was showed but I was very sad good effect Tails LOL I can just imagine the real Explorer frowning and petting Tittle when Mabel says "what do you think of that?". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I could imagine the real tails right now putting his hat to his heart and crying and mabel saying "What do you think about that?" I really have to commend you, TS! Great job on the Mayor McFlapp quotes! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah their awesome Tails More We need more Big Idea parodies. How 'bout a parody of His Cheeseburger? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Or what about Bellybutton by Boyz In The Sink? (still Big Idea) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking Bellybutton. I recently thought of Explorer marrying Cadence in the USA's future, so how about a scene where Explorer confesses his crush to everyone in the secret cave? Since he is a bird, he obviously does not have a bellybutton either. The "doctor Khalil" part of the song can be performed by Fred, who explains that all penguins lack a bellybutton, and so does everyone else in the play. Howzat? I think it is very funny. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC)